


Shipping Shots from Tumblr

by AnonymouslyPosting



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Give Warnings Before the Chapters Begin, Meet-Cute, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyPosting/pseuds/AnonymouslyPosting
Summary: Some one-shots and fics I had on Tumblr on @multi-fandom-shipping. It no longer exists.
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation) & Reader, SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/You, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation) & Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, Susie (Deltarune)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	1. The Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a masterlist of everything here, so you know which fics are which. I hope this is helpful! I will edit this with every new chapter!

Chapter 1 (Masterlist/Glossary) - You are already here, hello!  
Chapter 2 (Spirit Day) - This is Susie x Reader, but it can be easily read as platonic or pining from both ends  
Chapter 3 (A Stolen Kiss) - This is SCP 035 x Reader, this is meant to be read as romantic  
Chapter 4 (When Words Aren't Enough) - This is Susie x Reader, this can be read as platonic or pining from both ends  
Chapter 5 (A Robotic Mind) - This is SCP 049 x Reader, this can be read as platonic or pining from both ends (SCP 035 makes an appearance)  
Chapter 6 (Heat Stroke) - This is SCP 049 x Male!Reader, this could be read as a first meeting  
Chapter 7 (Questions) - This is SCP 049 x Scientist!Reader, this could be read as meet-cute  
Chapter 8 (An Abandoned Theater) - This is SCP 035 x reader, this could be read as a meet-cute  
Chapter 9 (Forgiveness isn't Cheap) - This SCP 106 x reader, this could be read as platonic or pining (it is from SCP 106's perspective, though)  
Chapter 10 (???) - ???


	2. The Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr post [is here.](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/614040894721654784/this-is-the-anon-that-asked-for-the-susie-x)  
> I am not sure if there are any things I should warn you about, but please comment if you think there is something here I missed!

It was Spirit Day, the day where activities were set up to get everyone in the “School Spirit” before it ended. It was always too crowded for you, and the food was limited to apples, damp sandwiches, chisps, and melted fruit snacks. You always brought extra food, though, it was a regular thing: bring extra food for those who don’t want the lunch, or don’t know what’s in the lunch everyday so they will eat something.

Okay, so school wasn’t the best, but at least you could slip away easier on this day. It was a sunny day, but shadows were easier to find, that made your day better. So you sat in a shadow, looking over what you had to do: some people still needed a snack, there was a running thing your team made you do, and there was also – Wait, who was that?

A gruff voice spoke above you, and you looked up “‘sup?”

“Um… Hi?” You saw that it was Susie, and immediately buzzed with joy. “Oh, hey Susie!”

“Hey Y/N, ya mind?” She tipped her head to the side of you, and you immediately understood.

“Sure! Just let me -” you moved your bags from the spot and patted it, offering it to Susie. She sat down and you both just looked on at the field where everyone else was running and getting hit with random objects.

“So…” you started, “How has your day been, Susie?” You spared a glance at her. She looked so relaxed.

“Eh… Kris beat me in half of the things, like, seriously! How are they that good at cup pong?” She sounded annoyed about it, but she was secretly proud of them, you knew because they practiced for hours.

“They’re on your team, so I’m glad they’re stealing your points!” You joked, earning a chuckle from her. “You want a Chuckles?” You held out a candy bar to her, and she accepted it.

This was going to be a good day, you thought. You had Susie and Kris being active in the ruin of something, and your team was still winning.


	3. A Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/617306683351384064/probablyonthetoilet-you-could-have-sent-an-ask)  
> I think there is a reference towards suicide in there, but I am not sure, but just in case!

You could hear the sirens blaring from your cell, and you groaned in annoyance. Another containment breach? What was this, a jailbreak video game or something? There was someone you wanted to see, though, so that made the breach just a little bit better.

By the time you got to the place you were looking for, you had juked SCP-173 multiple times. It was a wonder how you were able to not get your neck snapped, but you were glad you didn’t.

As you entered the room, you heard a loud “Y/N! How have you been?” from the other side of the glass. Someone must have found them first.

“I’ve been better, who did you get?” You glanced at their current host, and tried to figure out who they were… Did you know any scientists here?

“Some low-class scientist who had no idea what was going on… They do know a lot about astronomy, though! Well, did.” They continued to ramble on about the host and the information they had. Rambling must have been a trait they picked up from the host. Then, with an “Oh, I should probably get out of here!” They walked out of the cell, and you two started to walk around the facility.

The conversation you two had wasn’t in one area, and it was mainly scattered. At one point in time, though, 035 started to ramble on about what they did back then and you had the urge to kiss them. This wasn’t abnormal, but you always ignored the impulse. You always did, but you forgot the step that said “don’t do that” and kissed their cheek.

You didn’t even realize you did it, until they stopped talking. “Are you okay?” You couldn’t tell if they were okay, because they only had two facial expressions, and smiling was the closest thing to neutral you could get.

“…. Did you just…?” They quickly jumped back into their stolen senses, “Wait, wait, wait! What - Did you just kiss me?” They sounded so flustered, but you also jumped back into your senses, realizing that you actually did that.

“… I - Uh -”

“Why am I even asking? I know you did! Why?”

“Mmmm,” You began to think of several ways to off yourself. 096 was the fastest way, but 173 was closer, and 049 was only optional, same with 106, what about a gate - ?

“Was it platonic? Romantic? I’m not a mind reader, I am aware that I can easily convince people that the sun is a planet1, but I can’t read minds!” 035 looked panicky, from their arms waving about and dramatic movements, you could see that.

“… Do you want me to tell you the truth?”

“I’m going to get it out of you either way, so might as well.”

“I like you… Romantically…” You hesitated saying the last part, but they did say they were going to find out eventually.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” You hissed, refusing to look at them. There was going to be a frown on their face and you knew it. The floor looked interesting now, was that a bloodstain or was that just you?

“… Why am I surprised?” You made a noise of confusion, before looking up and still seeing a smile on their face. “I love you, too, mon amour”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. They have, indeed, done this before with a scientist. Back


	4. When Words Aren't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/617784610230779904/ask-game-here-j-when-words-arent-enough-thank)  
> There are mentions of violence typical to Deltarune, but still mentions of violence nonetheless.

The first thing you thought before the devil-jester-thing attacked Susie was _"Oh no"_ , before jumping in front of the attack to take the damage. She was low on HP, and you knew she wouldn’t be able to dodge it, so you threw yourself in front of the attack so she wouldn’t have to take it. And to be honest, being downed hurt _a ton_.

You remembered blacking out, while Susie yelled at you and Kris attacked. You didn’t remember much after that, since you were blacked out, but you remembered waking up to the sound of Lancer yelling. “Ow…” Was the first thing that left your mouth before Susie immediately ran up to tackle you to the ground, but stopped after remembering what happened. After a few minutes, she hugged you, and everyone else joined in.

Words would never be enough to describe how she felt, seeing you crumple to the ground while trying to defend her. She felt so many things at once, when she saw that. Now, no words could describe how glad she was that you were okay, so she just hugged you. She hoped it would be enough.


	5. A Robotic Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/618015695434907648/chrillax-this-is-a-follow-up-from-this-ask)  
> I wrote the reader having as PTSD, but I am not sure if it was accurate or not, so please correct me if I got anything wrong. The beginning is a nightmare sequence, and the aftermath, so just to warn you. There is also an abuse of italics in here, and SCP 035 is called Thalia.

The moment you found out who was going to be working with you, you started to malfunction in your panic. _Why were they here? What did they want? How did they even find you?_ So many other questions flooded your head, and then the power went out.

You accidentally caused a containment breach in your panic, and that caused you to panic even more. _What if they found you now?_ You didn't want to think about it, so you ran out of your containment cell. You must have broken your sound processors, because you couldn't hear a thing.

As you turned a corner, sound snapped back to you. You could hear the tapping of footsteps coming towards you, so you spun around. There they were, your creator, in all of their cruel glory, grinning in the most sadistic way. You snapped back to reality and out of your "sleep" as they gave you a controlled shock.

You were being haunted by these "nightmares" as of lately, and you so desperately wanted them to end. From what you knew, they were dead, but you were still haunted by them. _Was this your punishment? Was being haunted by nightmares and flashbacks of your creator your punishment for existing?_ You desperately didn't want to know.

 _Nevermind._ You tried to find the thing that woke you up, if you could call it that, you didn't need to sleep, you just liked the feeling of being relaxed. After a few moments you saw him on your left, and took notice in the fact that a containment breach was in progress. "Oh, hello doc!" you put on your best happy voice, which was difficult, considering your voice was mostly monotone.

He looked concerned, and somewhat terrified. Maybe it was worry. Some emotions looked the exact same when it concerned 049. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You caused a breach... By, and I'm quoting Thalia here, 'Shutting the power off with nightmare fuel,'" he used finger quotations as he said that, then he tilted his head a bit, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Just got a little freaked out, I'll be fine!" You attempted to joke, as you got up. You then realized you loomed over the doctor, _how was he not scared?_ He then sighed, and you started to pay attention to him. As if you didn't already, but still.

"Alright, but you can talk to me if you want, Y/N - " he was interrupted by a crash from the hall, and Thalia appeared in the doorway.

"Yo! Y/N! Doc! I found a new guy, wanna freak him out? Or TP his desk?" They had a shorter host than usual, and... _Was that toilet paper?_


	6. Heat Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/618128226215198720/ask-game-here-a-fire-flames-or-excessive-heat-i)  
> There are warnings for a character suffering from heat stroke, and heat stroke being mentioned multiple times. There is also SCP 049 mentioning The Pestilence too much.

The moment you saw him, you were wondering why he was wearing all black in the middle of summer. It was kinda concerning, since a normal person would wonder why this guy was wearing a plague doctor outfit. You were used to people wearing costumes, though, _but why black??_  
Soon your curiosity got to you, and you walked over to ask him about it, and so this conversation started with him replying "Hello, my good sir! Where did you come from?", so he must have been startled by you. Or suffering from heat stroke. Or both.

"... I was sitting in front of you, also, why are you wearing black?"

"The Pestilence!" He replied enthusiastically, as if that answered your question.

"... The what?" You were confused, _which one?_

"The Pestilence! It can't get through black clothing!" He said, again, like that answered your question.

"But it's in the middle of summer?"

"Yes, it seems that way, my good sir! Why do you bring that up?" He looked around, as if forgetting what season it was, before asking why you brought it up. He was definitely suffering from heat stroke.

"Aren't you hot?"

"No such thing! You don't seem to have The Pestilence, so I'll need to bid you farewell!" He turned to leave, and waved while you stood there in pure confusion.

What was _that_ about? Shouldn't he be going to a hospital?


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt I received from an ask on Tumblr, the post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/618477870789132288/aquaphhire-hello-i-love-this-prompt-thank-you).  
> I'm am not sure if there are any warnings I should put here, but in the beginning of the chapter it is told from the second-person perspective of the reader and the third-person perspective of SCP-049. Also, SCP-049 is referred to as an "it" in the beginning of the chapter.

One of your co-workers decided that you would be conducting the interview, which brought you here with them saying "We'll be on break, so we can't exactly watch over it... Just don't mess it up, alright?".

"I won't mess it up, and if I did, I would only become a mindless zombie! No worries!"

They sighed, shaking their head as they left you to watch over the SCP. What was the name of it, SCP-042 or something like that? You couldn't quite remember, but you knew that the SCP had "0 4 SOMETHING" on it. You should have probably read the article about it beforehand, _oh well._

You were escorted into the containment chamber of the SCP, and left alone. It didn't exactly move for a while, so you decided to think of some Icebreaker questions.

~

He had been sitting in his cell for _so_ long, being _so very bored._ He didn't know why he was there, he just wanted to leave. Yet they came to watch over him, and then they started to ask him questions. He first heard them say, "I know this might be _extremely personal_ , and you can easily deflect it, but have you ever regretted a procedure?"

"Only once, and I would rather not continue, if that is alright?" If he could, he would raise an eyebrow at them, but he couldn't from under a mask.

"Oh! You can talk!" They seemed genuinely surprised at that. _Were they new?_ "Alright! Um... Let's see if we can find anything more light-hearted..." They flipped through some pages in a book before asking another question. "If you could have the choice, would you rather have the ability to fly _or_ the ability to breathe under water?"

He thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons against each other. After a moment, he answered the question, "I would rather fly, since I don't think breathing underwater would help me in any way..."

"How so?" They questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"I don't go near bodies of water too often."

"Ah, that's reasonable, next question?" Thus, they continued, with the scientist asking random questions while he answered them. It was fun, having someone who was interested in his thoughts and feelings instead of just shooting out monotone inquiries. He liked this. In a moment of realization, he realized _he liked them._

"Is it alright if I ask _you_ a question?" He glanced at them, looking up from his fidgeting hands. Hesitation was clear on their face, but only for a moment, before they smiled again and gave confirmation.

"Have you ever regretted a decision you made, here or otherwise?"

"Well... There was this one time where..." and they proceeded to tell a story about something they did years ago. He remembered every word that was said, and the spark of him liking them grew into a flame.

He _loved_ them more than anything else.


	8. An Abandoned Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt I received from an ask on Tumblr, the post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/618578692428431360/oh-no-it-seems-that-tunglr-mustve-cut-off-an).  
> There are mentions of urban legends relating to dead people in here, but I think that is it for the warnings.

The theater was a wonderful place for you, since it was empty most of the time. There weren't a lot of shows there, but you were still allowed in, regardless. You liked the stories that people had about the place, and you liked to prove them wrong. Besides, it was slightly thrilling to see if any of the stories were true.

So far, you hadn't seen a real life version of The Phantom of the Opera (highly disappointing), a ghost of a dead actress (you honestly didn't want to figure out _how_ she died), a dead actor playing a groom (you wondered what play _that_ was from), or even the corpse of an actor singing on the stage (zombies much?). Honestly, why was there so many stories about death? Why weren't there stories about fae or elves _or anything **but** dead people?_  
You sat down at your usual spot, taking out your tape recorder and your notebook, and you waited. This was a part of the routine, even when you knew you wouldn't get any evidence, you still took the time to collect possible evidence. It was a silly habit, but you still did it. This time, though, the curtains fell open as you took out your notebook. _This is new_ , you thought, _should I leave or should I stay?_ Before you could decide, though a voice boomed from the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those alike! Welcome to a one-man --" the person on stage paused, turning away from the microphone that was somehow on the stage. You could hear them muttering, though, considering the fact you were in the seat directly in front of them. "Wait... One-man, one-woman... What's the gender-neutral term for this? One-person?" They shook their head, "No, that doesn't have the same ring to it... _What am I currently?_ Why is this so hard to decipher?" The curtains closed as they continued to mutter about what the gender-neutral term was, and still making it sound good.

You froze for a bit, before asking yourself "Did I get that?" and looking at your tape recorder. Yes, you did get that, _you saw a real-life version of The Phantom of the Opera! You had audio evidence! This was..._ you couldn't finish that thought because the curtains opened up again.

"Sorry about that! There were some... technical difficulties! Thank you for staying with us!" They continued with their introduction and started the show. You checked if you were still recording this, and you were, which was good. This person had a very large range, they could go from near-screeching to deeper-than-the-ocean, which should have been impossible, but they somehow did it.

There was physically no way this person was human. There was just no way they could be human, but you always came back. You didn't know if it was their voice or their natural ability to pull you to them, but you always came back to the theater. It was odd that you hadn't noticed they were observing you, too, as you observed them. You should have known, from the way they drew emotions from you so easily, and how they always seemed to know if they should have a performance.

One day, they sat next to you. It was a wonder on how you never noticed, until they asked about a sketch you drew. From what you were aware of, you jumped so high out if your seat that _they started to giggle. Holy crap it was adorable..._  
"D'aww! You alright, pal?" They leaned towards you a bit, since you were on the floor. _Had they always had a mask on?_

"I _was_ before you scared me!" You sat up into a sitting position from your place on the ground.

"Sorry to ruin your mood, _terrible etiquette_ , I know!" They teased, almost rolling their eyes as they extended a hand towards you, which you accepted. "C'mon, let's get you standing."

As you stood up, you realized that they were shorter than they were three days ago. They also appeared skinnier than they did three days ago. _What was up with that?_ You thought for a moment, about to ask about that, but they talked before you could.

"Why do you keep coming back here? This place is _very_ abandoned, if you couldn't tell, so why?" They tilted their head, and... Was the mask wearing a frown now? You swore it originally had a smile.

"I'm not sure, but why did you decide to come down here?" You picked up your notebook, which didn't have any stains on it. That was good.

"I was _bored_ , and I wanted to get to know my audience a little better! Can you blame me?"

"Not really," you muttered, "But why now?"

"You were the only person that watched the shows? I mean, _hello?_ Did you forget about that?" They grinned again, _this was a weird mask. Were they teasing you?_  
"Well, I would like to know more about you before I talk about myself." That seemed to do the trick and get them away from their question.

"Oh, _well, of course!_ Where should I start with my life story?"


	9. Forgiveness isn't Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr, the post [is here](https://multi-fandom-shipping.tumblr.com/post/618592795043774464/ask-game-here-other-j-prompt-j-when-words-arent).  
> There are mentions of violence and screaming, and this is where the hurt no comfort tag comes in! This is from SCP 106's perspective with intrusive thoughts. So yeah... be warned...

There was screaming. When he had those days where he just stopped, he heard screaming. Most of the time, he heard the screams of people he knew. He would sometimes hear you begging him to stop doing something, and sometimes the screams weren't your's. The worst days were when he heard you yelling at him to stop, and he couldn't do anything in his imagination to stop.

He didn't want to hurt you, he really didn't! It was just that during those days he could only imagine hurting you. It hurt him to know that there was a part of him that even _wanted_ to entertain the thought of hurting you. Why was it something he'd think about, even if he truly didn't want to hurt you?

So he kept still. He refused to move an inch, even if there was prey nearby, he wouldn't move an inch. Even when a containment breach broke out, he refused to join in. When you'd come by, he wouldn't go over to greet you, he wouldn't risk hurting you. _I'm keeping them safe_ , he thought, _just making sure that their screams won't be real._  
Apologies would come afterward, he wouldn't specify what for, but they always came afterwards. His apologies were about the thoughts he had, about wanting to hurt you, about leaving you alone for so long, for barely talking to you, for hurting you by accident, and so much more. He would never specify, though, so you would always be confused about his "I'm sorry"s. He wanted to never let you know about his thoughts, but wanted to apologize for them all the same.

You wouldn't find out, he would make sure you never found out why. He still wanted you to not be purely scared of him, and he didn't want you to be worried about him. _What would they think of me now?_ He thought, _Worrying over my thoughts when I should be worrying over their safety?_  
 _"What would they say when they found out?"_ was a question he never wanted answered, so he would keep it that way. He wouldn't let you know, because words or actions would _never_ be enough to get your trust back.


End file.
